This invention relates to a high pressure pump and more particularly to a high pressure pump which will provide high pressures with little or no pulsation and which will operate with a minimum number of parts thereby requiring a minimum of maintenance.
Applicant's earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,622,250 disclosed a high pressure pump wherein pistons are provided at opposite ends of a piston rod wherein the piston rod extends through a spool valve body separating the cylinders for the oppositely disposed pistons. In applicant's earlier device, a pilot valve body was mounted on the spool valve body and was responsive to reciprocation of the pistons.
The instant invention represents an improvement over applicant's earlier device in that a valve body is provided at one end of a cylinder which is positioned in an end-to-end relationship with a second cylinder separated therefrom by a body member. The instant invention provides a means for pumping water or the like from a pair of sources.
Therefore, it is a principal object of the invention to provide an improved high pressure pump.
A further object of the invention is to provide a high pressure pump having a pilot valve mechanism fluidly connected to a main valve mechanism for switching the apparatus between its cycles.
A further object of the invention is to provide a high pressure pump which is easily fabricated.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a high pressure pump which is effecient in operation and which has adjustment means thereon.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a high pressure pump which is durable in use.
These and other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.